


It's Okay

by XxPurpleStars3xx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxPurpleStars3xx/pseuds/XxPurpleStars3xx
Summary: Set in a sleepover between Lydia and Allison between 3A and 3B, Allison informs Lydia it's okay to have feelings for a certain boy.





	

It was one of those sleepovers before the nogitsune. They had done each other’s nails and hair and were now watching “16 Candles” while eating junk food and gossiping about boys.

“So, what exactly is going on with you and Isaac?” Lydia asked.

“I don’t know,” Allison answered. “It’s weird between us. But the real question is what’s going on with you and Stiles?”

Lydia did her best to ignore her best friend’s stare. She wasn’t even sure what her and Stiles were. They were really close friend. After all they had been through why wouldn’t they be friends? She was even his emotional tether.

She thought back to that day months ago where Stiles had been talking to her and she had pretended not to hear a word he said. But through the memory, she remembered his words about them having an unspoken connection.

He was right, it just took a while to figure out what it was.

She couldn’t deny her growing feelings for the boy, either. That kiss hadn’t exactly been planned, but it hadn’t been a bad surprise, either.

“Lydia?” Allison said, bringing Lydia back from her thoughts. Lydia turned towards the hunter. “It’s okay, you know, to have feelings for Stiles.”

“But I care about aiden, too,” Lydia said.

“Lydia, if you really had feelings for Aiden, you wouldn’t have kissed Stiles.”

“I did that to get rid of his panic attack.”

But really, Lydia had grown so close to Stiles that she had wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. So when he was having that attack—remembering what she had read about holding one’s breath—the only thing she could think of was kissing him.

“Lydia,” Allison said again. “It’s fine to have feelings for Stiles.”

Lydia sighed and kept her eyes locked with Allison’s.

“I have no feelings for Stiles,” Lydia lied.

“Liar, liar pants on fire,” Allison chimed.

“Very mature.” Lydia rolled her eyes.

Allison turned back to the movie, but told Lydia one more time before dropping the subject, “It’s okay to have feelings for him, you know. Just because they’ve come years after he started having them doesn’t mean that you’re love is any less valuable.”

Lydia heard the words that Allison said, but as she fell asleep that night, the words “It’s okay” kept running through her head.

Maybe it’s okay to have feelings for Stiles Stilinki, she thought as she fell asleep.


End file.
